


Audrey...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not gonna explain this one...</p><p>Hint - read the titles. </p><p>AU. Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In A World...

Anton had known the second he met Katie that she was special. She was so classy and beautiful and so sure of herself but also so incredibly delicate. He had been proud as punch to be given Katie to dance with, she had proven him right time after time, classy dance after classy dance, even when she was in tears she was beautifully well-spoken and soft-voiced. He couldn't help but admire her, she had the same way of talking as the film-stars he had always loved. Then came movies week. 

"Hello Audrey..."

His smile was soft as he moved to kiss her cheek, smiling at her blush.


	2. Full Of Kardashians...

Darcey had seen the way Katie moved the second that the group dance had begun, Katie had a classical, almost balletic way of moving, slender hands and feet moving with both grace and speed but the smile, the joy and love of dance had been there instantly. Katie's smile had grown ever more feisty and she had smiled as she received her marks, remaining joyfully sweet and calm even when the dances were seductive and passionate. There was a soft quality to every dance, a gentleness that even the Paso could not wipe away and, much as the scores were often low, Darcey herself found herself thinking of Katie as a classical beauty.

She had seen the way Katie flushed when praised and planned to bring that blush time and again. 

She had only seen one other person as incredibly delicate but powerful. Audrey. Audrey Hepburn. From that realization she had come to think of Katie as her Audrey...


	3. Be An...

Phantom had smiled as she greeted Katie at the door, moving to kiss her hand gently. 

"Well, hello Miss Hepburn..."

"Oh please..."

"Very well... Audrey."

Katie's flush had been rewarded with a teasing smile.


	4. Audrey....

John had beamed at the flush on Katie's cheek as she moved to greet him after a long day of rehearsals, her hair no longer pulled firmly back but falling in a way that flattered her eyes and smile. 

"Hello Darling."

"Hello Princess...long day?"

"Oh well, you know... musicals week."

"So, no Audrey this week?"

"Maybe a little..."

"Well, you will always be my Audrey."


End file.
